Evil Eye
by inner soul
Summary: The School Festival is coming and along with it are new adventures and surprises. What will happen if the Getbackers and Alice Academy are combined? NatsumexMikan pairing Chap5 finalized, Chap6 up:D
1. Guess who's coming

Hello everybody:D Frankly, this is my very first fanfic andso, I'm not that good in writing yet. But still, I hope you'll enjoy it and also please review so that I can, you know, improve. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor do I own Getbackers (I wish!). They're owned by Higuchi Tachibana and Yuya Aoki respectively.

Ages: Class B- 16 yrs. old

Getbackers- 26 yrs. old

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 1- **Guess who's coming**

"Yey! The school festival is coming! I'm so excited! I wonder what attraction we will be doing this year." A young beautiful brunette said excitedly while walking with her two best friends, namely Hotaru and Yuu, along the Alice Academy corridor.

"Come to think of it, even though everyone always tries to make the most beautiful attraction every year, the classes have become more determined more than ever to win this year's school festival contest. Everyone seems to be pretty challenged because the Special Abilities class won last year." Yuu said, his index finger touching his chin.

Then, two girls approached the three…

"Hi there Nonoko and Anna!" Mikan greeted.

"Hey, have you heard who's going to be the celebrity guest for this year's school festival?" Anna asked, obviously excited.

"Ummm…. No. Hey Hotaru, do you know who'll be the celebrity guest?" Mikan asked.

"Yes" Hotaru answered.

"Really! Who is it?" Mikan asked with big eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you," Hotaru said with her ever so emotionless voice while Mikan dropped anime style.

"Who is it? Pleeez! Preeetty Pleeez!" Mikan pleaded with the cutest puppy look eyes she could muster while holding Hotaru by her leg.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Get off me you freak!" Hotaru simply said.

"Hotaru, you're so mean, but still I Love You!"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

And as always, Yuu helped her get up. "Are you alright Mikan?"

"Yes, Thanks Yuu!" Mikan answered with a smile. "So who is it?" She asked again.

"Actually, there are two of them and together, they're called The Getbackers!" Nonoko said.

"Getbackers? Are they supposed to be popular?" Mikan asked. **(As always, Mikan doesn't know a thing about them.)**

"Of course they are!" Sumire joined them. Everyone seemed to be surprised by the sudden interference except Mikan. "The Getbackers consists of two persons namely Amano Ginji and Mido Ban. They're graduates of the academy as well. Amano Ginji, the blonde one, possesses the Electricity Alice while Mido Ban, the brunette one, possesses the Illusion Alice. If you mu- "

"Hey Sumire, is there a difference between Mido Ban's alice and Yuu's alice?" Sumire was suddenly interrupted by, of course, Mikan.

"I was getting there!" Sumire answered, obviously taken aback. "Ahem... ahem.. as I was saying…. If you must ask, there IS a difference between Yuu's illusion alice from Mido Ban's alice." Sumire said, recovering after the sudden interruption. "Even though both can make illusions, Mido Ban can only induce hallucinations by staring into someone's eyes, thus called the Evil Eye, while Yuu can do it even without staring into someone's eyes. Moreover, Mido Ban's victims feel like the illusions occur for a very long period of time, when in fact, in reality, it only occur for a minute, causing great mental torture to his victims. Lastly, Mido Ban can only use his alice for up to three times a day, while Yuu can use his alice for as many times as he wants." Mikan ooed and aah-ed while the others sweatdropped.

Sumire then continued, "Their alices are so powerful that is why they were classified as dangerous type abilities. When they graduated, they decided to become partners and use their alices in service of others. Clients hire them to get back their lost possessions, and in return, they pay them a large amount of money." Then Sumire produced a fan that came out of nowhere, and posed the Nokoru pose **(You know, the one where Nokoru is at the top of the mountain, his right leg a little bent and his right foot stepped on the very tip of the mountain, while his other leg stretched and his left foot stepped on the slope; his left hand placed at his waist and the other held the fan and pointed upward.) **

"And together, they are the GetBackers, the cutest and best retrieval team in the world. They can get back anything taken from clients, and their success rate is (almost) 100!" Sumire ended with the pose and the others (even Mikan) sweatdropped.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Sumire was thrown away into the sky.

"Wow! That must mean they're kind then,they help people get back what was lost from them,not like Reo. So when do they arrive?" Mikan asked, resuming the topic.

"They will arrive next week," Yuu said. **(Today is Monday, so it means, they will arrive next Monday, okay ☺)**

"Wow! **(Again)** This makes me more excited! I can't wait anymore!" Mikan said.

_'Be excited Mikan, because you will never forget what will happen. Of course, I will never forget it too. Oh yes! I can't wait to count the money I will get from this event! Hahahaha!'_ Hotaru thought.


	2. They're here

To my dear reviewers and readers, you are my inspiration. You help me continue this story, you help me go on. Thank you very much! Love you all!

Here's my next chapter. I hope you'll like it and please review!

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Chapter 2- **They're here!**

"Good Morning, class!" Mr. Narumi greeted as he entered the class. However, he was not wearing his usual white polo and pants; instead, he wore **(tantararantaran….. drum rolls please)**… Himiko Kudo's **(of Getbackers)** outfit complete with make-up**(the star on Himiko's face)**and accessories.

"Good Morning, Mr. Narumi!" they greeted back. "You're looking great!" some even said while stifling a laugh.

"Class, today is Monday. Do you know what that means?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes!" they replied in unison.

"That's right! Today is the start of the school festival. And as we all know, our special guests will also be arriving today!"

Yeheys and yahoos were heard from the class.

"Now, now. Don't get too much excited."

"Pardon me, sir, but your costume tells otherwise" everyone giggled and laughed even Mr. Narumi.

"Well everyone, all I can say is enjoy, but remember, be good!" He reminded them sweetly.

"Yes sir!" And so, everyone went back to their own conversations, obviously about the festival.

"Well then, Goodbye!" But before he can even go, Hotaru approached him, "Mr. Narumi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Hotaru, what is it?" Hotaru then motioned for him to come closer so that she could whisper to his ear.

He then answered, "Yes, I can do that, but why?"

Hotaru again whispered something in his ear. After that, he said, "Oh, so I see. Of course! I will gladly do it! I only hope all of these will end up just as we want it to be."

Hotaru reassured him **(although it doesn't sound reassuring because of her emotionless voice)**, "Don't worry Mr. Narumi, if my assumptions are correct, it will surely work."

"Well, see you later!" Mr. Narumi bade goodbye.

"Hey Hotaru, what did you ask Mr. Narumi?" Mikan asked as Hotaru walked back to her seat.

"It's none of your business"

"But Hota- " she started to whine, but was interrupted when someone stood up at the front of the class. (**Whew! Luckily, she was interrupted, because if not, she might have been hit again by the baka gun, so thanks, whoever that was)**

"Hey guys! The Getbackers are now at the Academy gates!" the boy with the Hearing Alice said.

"Really! Let's go then!" and all hurried out of the room except for Mikan, Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka and Natsume.

"Come on guys; let's go now before it gets too crowded in there!" Mikan told Yuu and Hotaru but then she stopped, "Oh wait!" and she approached Ruka and Natsume.

"Hey Ruka, Natsume, do you want to come with us to welcome the Getbackers?" she asked.

"Ummm. Natsume?" Ruka looked at Natsume.

"Whatever," he replied

"Okay," Ruka said happily.

"Yey! Let's go now!" Mikan exclaimed.

Hotaru pushed a very tiny button, the size of an ant, that she held in her hand and a voice was heard all throughout the room, "Calling Ms. Imai Hotaru, Mr. Tobita Yuu and Mr. Nogi Ruka, please report to the faculty room immediately."

"We have to go" Hotaru said.

"Hmm. What could it be this time?" Yuu said curiously, his index finger touching his chin.

"Natsume?" Ruka asked permission from Natsume.

"Hmph." Ruka took it as a yes.

"Sorry Mikan. We'll try to catch up later." Ruka apologized.

"That's okay. See you later!" And they went out of the room, leaving Natsume and Mikan alone.

"Hey, Natsume! Let's go now! It would be my first time to see the Getbackers." She said excitedly.

"Who said I'll be coming with you, farm girl." Then he went back to his seat and read his shounen manga.

"Bu- What did you just say!" she went to Natsume.

"…."

"Take that back!"

"…."

"That does it! Take that back, Natsume, or else," she threatened.

"Or what, you'll molest me?" he smirked.

Mikan flushed, "Natsumee!"

**Meanwhile, at the academy gates…**

"Aaaahhh! It's them! It's really them! It's the Getbackers!" someone shouted.

The Getbackers' famous car entered the gates while playing the opening song Yuragu Koto Nai Ai. The students are on both sides of the street, trying to get close to it, while the guards are trying hard to block them. The car suddenly stopped and two guys went out of the car. They were none other than Amano Ginji and Mido Ban. **(They wore their usual outfit, the ones seen on TV)**

"Aaaahhh! Ginji's so cute!" one girl screamed.

"Ban's so handsome! Aah!" another one shouted.

However, the two stars were not looking at their fans, but rather, on someone very beautiful and attractive in front of them.

This was none other than….


	3. It's a deal

Again thanks for the reviews! I will never be tired of thanking all of you (reviewers and also readers)!

I will also clarify that the my disclaimer in the first chapter is for the whole story. Here's my third chapter, Hope you like it! Please review! Thanks!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- **It's a deal**

------------------------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Getbackers' famous car entered the gates while playing the opening song Yuragu Koto Nai Ai. The students are on both sides of the street, trying to get close to it, while the guards are trying hard to block them. The car suddenly stopped and two guys went out of the car. They were none other than Amano Ginji and Mido Ban. **(They wore their usual outfit, the ones seen on TV)**_

"_Aaaahhh! Ginji's so cute!" one girl screamed._

"_Ban's so handsome! Aah!" another one shouted._

_However, the two stars were not looking at their fans, but rather, on someone very beautiful and attractive in front of them. This was none other than…._

---------------------------------------------------------End of Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------

This was none other than…

Mr. Narumi!

He posed his famous sexy pose, the one where his body is arched a little to the right and his right arm raised and his right hand touched his head, while his other hand on his waist. He is using his alice to catch their attention.

'_Wow! She's so beautiful'_ Ginji thought

'_She's a goddess'_ Ban thought also

"Welcome back, Mr. Mido Ban and Mr. Amano Ginji!" Mr. Narumi greeted them sweetly. He is still wearing his Himiko Kudo costume.

"Mmm. Yeah. It's been a long time since we last came here," Ban replied, still enchanted by the goddess in front of him.

"Yeah, me too," Ginji murmured in agreement.

"Well, I'm so glad that you've accepted our invitation. By the way, please follow me. I will escort you to your rooms." Mr. Narumi said charmingly.

"We will gladly come with you to the end of the world." Both replied dreamily.

So they went, Ginji clung onto Narumi's hair in chibi form, while Ban followed like a zombie.

**At Hotaru's lab…**

"Hotaru, aren't we supposed to be at the faculty room?" Yuu asked worriedly.

"Just wait," she callously said.

Knock. Knock. Knock

"Come in"

"Hey guys! What's this all about?" Tsubasa asked as he came in with Misaki.

"You're here too?" Ruka asked both of them.

"Well yeah. When Tsubasa and I are about to leave our classroom, an announcement came up and it said that we must go here." Misaki explained as they sat in a round table together with Yuu and Ruka.

"Here, wear this," Hotaru gave each one of them stylish blue sunglasses that are identical to the one she wore.

"Cool, what's this for?" Tsubasa asked.

"Invention 077- the nullified glasses. A gadget especially made for protection from the Evil Eye. If one tries to use the evil eye, the glasses will change into a darker shade that prevents the attacker to make eye contact." She then stopped when they heard voices from outside.

"They're here." Hotaru said and she opened the door to reveal Mr. Narumi, Ginji and Ban.

"What are we doing here, oh my goddess?" Ban asked.

"Are these your children? They're pretty and handsome, just like you," Ginji said, still clinging onto Narumi.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"I will tell you why we're here. But first, please take a seat," he replied lovingly.

"Thank you, Mr. Narumi," Hotaru said after the two had sat. She gave Narumi his eyeglasses and then closed the door.

_Click._

The door was locked.

_Blink! Blink! Blink!_

"Mr….. Narumi?" And Ban and Ginji looked at Narumi. Obviously, he has finished using his alice.

Then a sudden realization came.

"What! She's a… she's a… he!" Ban screamed and immediately moved as far away as possible from Mr. Narumi while Ginji, still in his chibi form, tried to escape, but to no avail.

"There's no point in escaping" Hotaru simply said.

"Why you!" Ban took of his shades, which is an alice controller, and looked in her eyes.

"There's no use in doing that either," she pointed to her glasses.

"Ban what shall we do?" Ginji asked while running around him, still in his chibi form.

He then caught him and ordered, "Do it." So Ginji returned to his normal form and started to take off his gloves, which is also an alice controller.

"You wouldn't do that," Hotaru told them calmly.

"And why?" Ban asked.

"Because these glasses are also equipped with anti- electrocution. When one wears a pair of these glasses, he will surely be protected from any electric shock. Since you're not wearing one, you'll just be hurting- "

But it was already too late.

There was lightning all over the room...

Ginji had already used his alice.He was simply not used to very complex words.

And the ones that suffered were...

"yourselves." Hotaru finished. "And besides, you're overreacting. We're just teenagers and we won't kill you. We're here to make a **deal**." Hotaru said with a small glint on her eye, giving emphasis to the word 'deal'.

They immediately became cured from the electric shock when they heard the word 'deal' and sat formally. "Okay. So what is this…**deal**?" Ban asked.

**At the Academy gates…**

"Awww. I missed it. It's all Natsume's fault! I'll give him a piece of my mind. Come to think of it, where is he?" Then she looked for Natsume.

"There he is! Hey Natsume!" But then stopped after seeing Natsume sleeping under a Sakura tree.

"He's so peaceful when he's sleeping. I hope he's always like that." And Mikan dozed off beside him. **(She was probably tired after fighting with Natsume)**

**Back to the lab…**

Actually, we didn't really miss much while peeking at our favorite love team but I'll tell you anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Here's the deal, you help us make our best friends confess their feelings and in return, we'll pay you." Hotaru callously explained._

-----------------------------------------------------End of Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------

"Deal?" Hotaru asked for confirmation.

"Wait a minute, how much will you pay us?" Ban asked.

"A million." Hotaru answered.

"But that's big Hotaru. How are we going to pay them?" Yuu asked.

"I've got it all figured out." She replied. "So, deal?" Hotaru faced the Getbackers.

"Yeah, It's a deal." And Ban shook hands with her. "So, what's the plan?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey there people! If you're wondering why Ban reacted like that when he's always so calm in these kinds of situations, let's just say, it was a side effect of Narumi's alice. As for Ginji, he's always like that (please don't be mad). That's why he's so cute! Okie!☺

I'm writing the next chapters. Hope you stay in touch:-)


	4. Fading into darkness

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I really reeeaally appreciate them, as in! I hope you follow the story every step of the way! Enjoy:-)

Chapter 4- **Fading into darkness**

"Tsubasa, I'm tired," Mikan said as she slumped at her seat.

"I have an idea! Since you did a great job on our first day, why don't we go to Central Town? My treat." Tsubasa added

"But what about the attraction?" she asked

"We'll only be gone for a few hours. And besides, our classmates can manage without us. We're the Special Ability Types after all." He assured her.

"Well okay!" she smiled. "Hey Tsubasa, can I ask Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka and that snob to come with us?"

"Oh, I see, name calling huh? So your relationship has gone to the next level, eh" he teased

"Wh- what are you saying Tsubasa?" she stuttered and blushed. "Well, I shoul go now!" and she left.

"Okay!" he shouted. 'This is really going to be interesting. I can't wait to see the results' he thought

**Let's go to Mikan...**

"Hey Hotaru! Yuu!" she waved, while running towards them.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Don't come near me, you freak."

"Oww! I just missed you, you know," she whined while being helped by Yuu.

"Anyways," she became her old self again, "Do you guys want to come to Central Town? Tsubasa'll be treating me because I did a very good job in our attraction and he also said that I could bring you." she explained **(Mikan, are you really 16 years old?)**

"Sure, Mikan!" Yuu said.

Just then, two handsome boys came into view, Ruka and Natsume.

"Hey there, you two! We were about to look for you!" Mikan said

"You are?" Ruka asked

"Yes! Do you want to come with us to Central Town? Tsubasa'll be treating me because I did a very good job in our attraction and he also said that I could bring you." she repeated what she said earlier.

'That Andou Tsubasa! What's he up to now? Trying to get me jealous? I swear he'll be my slave. Just you wait!' Natsume's thoughts were interrupted by Ruka.

"So what do you think? Can we come?"

"Whatever"

"Yey! Let's go then! He'll be waiting for us at the bus stop."

And so they walked together to the bus stop.

**At Central Town**...

"So where do you want to go?" Tsubasa asked Mikan, putting his arm over Mikan's shoulder, making Natsume jealous.

'Andou, your time will come. And when that time comes, you'll surely regret it' Natsume thought angrily while emitting extreme heat.

'Boy, it's really getting hot in here' Tsubasa thought and looked at Natsume. He smiled secretly.

"Hey, I heard that there's a new coffee shop just around the corner. It's called Honky Tonk. Why don't we eat there?" Ruka suggested.

"Can we go there Tsubasa?" Mikan asked cutely

"Of course we can!" This time it became hotter. Everyone **(except Mikan of course) **looked at Natsume and distanced from him.

"Let's go then!"The others were relieved to go and so they went.

When they arrived, a beautiful waitress greeted them charmingly, "Hello everybody! Welcome to Honky Tonk! My name is Himiko. How may I help you?"

"We'll need a table for six please," Hotaru said

"Right this way. Follow me please." the waitress led them to the farthest table near the counter and the kitchen door. She gave them menus.

After a minute, she asked, "May I take your orders?"

"Yes, I'll have cheesecake topped with cherry and a mango smoothie" Tsubasa said

"I'll have a carrot cake and chocolate shake please" Yuu said

"I'll have a slice of Cookies and Cream cake and iced tea" Ruka said

"I'll have Chocolate Mousse and Moccha shake" Natsume ordered

"Ummm. Hotaru, what will you order?" Mikan asked

"I'll have Tiramisu and Strawberry smoothie" she replied

"Miss Himiko, make that two please" Mikan said

"Would that be all?" she asked

"Yes!" Mikan answered happily

"Please wait for a few minutes," she smiled pleasantly and entered the kitchen

"So tell me Tsubasa, why isn't Misaki here? Did you have a lovers' quarrel?" Mikan asked teasingly.

He turned scarlet and stuttered, "Oh n-no Mikan. he he he," he put his hand on his nape, "She said she'd better, uh, stay so that someone will, uh, manage the attraction while we're gone"

"If you say so," then Mikan noticed that Hotaru, Yuu and Ruka are also flushed. "Are you alright?"

"uh, yes. It's just the heat from outside" Yuu answered.

"Okay" but she was still concerned

"Here are your orders" Himiko said with another waiter following her

"Wow! It looks delicious!" Mikan exclaimed

"Everything for you looks delicious, strawberry panties," Natsume remarked

"Pervert"

"Farm girl"

Then they glared at each other, only to be interrupted by Himiko

"If you need anything, just approach us okay" she smiled fondly at the two of them

"Yes!" Mikan said

"hmph." Natsume said

"Bleh!" Mikan stuck her tongue out to him

And then they ate.

"Mmmmm. It's really reeeeaally delicious!" Mikan said, her eyes sparkling, her surroundings twinkling.

"Yah! It really is!" Yuu said

"I agree" Hotaru agreed callously.

Then suddenly...

A plate fell...

_Clang!_

The China broke...

"What the!" Tsubasa was shocked

Himiko and the waiter earlier were in front of them, smiling.

Each of them fainted.

'Mikan!' Natsume thought.

And the last thing he saw was Mikan dropping beside him, as he too, faded into darkness.

'Phase 1 complete' Himiko thought as she dialled a number on her cellphone, "Ban they have fainted"

"Okay, transport them here." and he hung up.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Mikan: What! The Getbackers are bad!**

**Moi: I don't know (whistles innocently) Find out in the next chapters!**

**Hotaru: Please forgive her insanity- making surprising twists along the story**

**Moi: Who's insane! Moi! No I'm not! (laughs)**

**Hotaru: see what I mean**

**Everybody sweatdropped**

**Yuu: Please review everyone:-)**


	5. Mikan!

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it took such a long time for me to update again. Luckily, there was a typhoon and so we were suspended. So here's my next chapter. I hope that you will enjoy it! Please review :-)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------

_Then suddenly..._

_A plate fell..._

_Clang!_

_The China broke..._

_"What the!" Tsubasa was shocked_

_Himiko and the waiter earlier were in front of them, smiling._

_Each of them fainted._

_'Mikan!' Natsume thought._

_And the last thing he saw was Mikan dropping beside him, as he too, faded into darkness._

_-----------------------------------------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 5-Mikan!**

'Mikan!' Natsume thought as he gained consciousness. He tried to move but found out that he was tied. He then opened his eyes and scanned the place for a while. The place was big and full of boxes and the scent of the ocean can be smelled from their position.

'This place looks familiar' he thought. He tried to remember for a while when his thoughts were interrupted….

"So you've awakened." Ginji said.

"Traitor!" Hotaru said. Natsume then noticed that the others have woken up also.

"Sorry kid. It's strictly professional. If you had offered us a larger amount of money, then I would have worked for you. However, even though I knew that what I would be doing would be immoral, I could not help it. His voice was so beautiful plus he offered such a large amount of money." Ban seemed to be hypnotized while explaining.

'A beautiful voice? That could only mean… Oh no!' Natsume thought.

"Yep. That would be me." Reo appeared from the entrance of the warehouse.

"Reo! What are you doing here? What are you trying to do to Natsume!" Mikan asked loudly.

"Actually, it is not Natsume that we're after. This time, it is you." He clarified.

"No you won't. Don't you dare touch her or else." Natsume threatened. He tried to burn the ropes with his alice but the ropes seem to just absorb it.

"And what will you do? You can't even untie yourself." He said mockingly.

'Alice ropes. Darn it!' Natsume thought.

Reo smirked. "Ban, do it." Ban took off his shades. He looked at the couple when suddenly a flame appeared in front of him.

"Don't you dare!" Natsume shouted. "Imai! Don't you have any invention in there?" he asked while distracting their captors by putting a fire in front of them.

"You don't need to ask," Hotaru answered. She was already freeing the others from the unbreakable ropes. She then looked at the T.V. "Invention number 92, the Universal Cutter. It can cut through anything, be it alice ropes, cable wires, etc. You can avail this invention for only 500 rabbi-" she was interrupted by Natsume.

"Stop the advertisement Imai! We are in danger here! Ruka, bring the others to safety. Do it now while they are still distracted. I will stay here to finish them and burn the warehouse down." Natsume told Ruka.

"But-"

"Do it!"

Ruka hurled the others to the exit. On the other hand, Natsume walked towards the captors. Mikan ran towards Natsume.

"Mikan!" Ruka tried to follow but he was blocked by a burning wood that fell from the ceiling.

The others pulled him away from it and continued to head towards the entrance. "Don't worry. Natsume will never let her get hurt." Tsubasa reassured him. "Let us head back to the Academy and get some help".

**Meanwhile….**

Natsume was walking towards the bad guys when he was blocked by Mikan.

"Mikan!" he was surprised.

"I'm not going without you!"

"You're so stupid!"

"Come on Natsume! Let's escape while we still have time! The warehouse is burning! I do not want you to get hurt!"

Suddenly, there was a strong wind and the fire was put out….

Natsume started to cough….

He felt like his insides were burning….

He writhed in pain….

"Natsume! What's happening?" Mikan was worried. She tried to caress him when someone hit her nape making her unconscious.

"You just could not do it without me, can't you?" A lady appeared at the entrance. It was Himiko holding one of her vials. The vial containing a mixture of strong wind and poison was empty.

'Poison!' he thought after seeing Himiko's vials.

"Of course not. We were just taking our time." Ban answered Himiko. He was carrying an unconscious Mikan while walking towards Himiko. (Ban used his Karate Chop on Mikan while Natsume was suffering.)

'Mikan!' Natsume saw Mikan unconscious in Ban's arms. He wanted to move, he wanted to save her, but he could not because of the excruciating pain the poison was giving him.

The bad guys looked at Natsume one last time. They were smiling. "So long then, Natsume." And they left.

"Mikan! No!" He shouted.

And before his last ounce of strengthleft him, he said, "I… Love… You…"

………

Then there was darkness….

Then, suddenly, there was a tiny light….

Then there was a voice….

……

"So, did you have a nice dream?"


	6. Confession in the rain

Because you didn't reply, I'm guessing that it would be better to stick to the original. And I'm so sorry! How could have I done that? I mean, the trying to change the plot of the story when after weeks of brainstorming, I realized that the first plan was much better than the second one. I am so so sorry! That was a product of my fickle mindedness. I should never have made you all confused (if you ever felt that) or anything. From now on, I'm going to stick to the first plan, and I hope you will like the outcome:D

Thanks to the readers and the reviewers of this fic and my oneshot Late night TV program- **nikkiru**, **kryuzei**, **EzMouse**, **LadyPoisonHimiko**, **Miha-chan**, **RidleySilverlake**, **hend**, **dbzgtfan2004**, **rurico**, **sakura4594**, **danjess27**, **miriae**, **moonstar ruby**, **ooops**, **black cat girl 2006**, **Sakino-chan**. Thank you for giving time and for bearing with me through my fickle mindedness. That will never happen again:D

**I LOVE YOU ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: 'sigh' Oh, how I still wish I own Alice Academy and Getbackers... unfortunately... I don't. 'sigh'

_Onomatopoeia 'Thoughts' _Words

**Chapter 6: Confession in the rain**

_Swish…_

_Thud!_

_Swish…_

_Thud!_

_Swish! Swish! Swish!_

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

They were the alternating sounds of a flame being thrown to a near tree, and a tree fallig because of the fire.

And the source?

Natsume Hyuuga was causing the commotion in the Northern Forest. The trees remind him of those faces he wanted to crush then and there.

Poor innocent trees.

--------------Flashback---------------

There was light…

A voice..

"How was your dream?"

'_What the?'_

He immediately opened his eyes and scanned the area. They were still at the same place, only, there was no fire. Moreover, Mikan was beside him sleeping. He then had that feeling of being watched. He looked at his front and saw faces. There were the captors without Reo, Ruka, Imai, Misaki, Yuu and Tsubasa. They were all there in front of him. Not tied. And they were grinning. At him.

"Hotaru, Did you get that?" The Himiko girl asked, but with a different voice.

'_A voice that sounds familiar.' _But before Natsume could venture deeper on whose voice sounded like that, a hand appeared from behind the boxes behind the people in front of him.

"Yeah, I got it."

'_Hotaru? Then who is that girl in front of me-'_

"Whew! That was quite exhausting." Yuu, Tsubasa, Misaki and Hotaru said together. "Imagine," Each of them transformed, "I had to imitate the three of you," and became Misakis. Then, all Misakis disappeared except for one. "So, was my acting great, or what!" She winked.

'_What does she mean?!'_

"Well, we all did great!" Yuu appeared behind the boxes. "So, can I end this now?" He asked.

'_End what?'_

The wharf house suddenly turned to a room with a circular table at the middle and chairs surrounding it. It looked like a conference room.

Then it all clicked. The grinning. The man voice of a supposedly girl. The Misakis. The place. "It was all an act." Natsume said.

"Well, yeah! You got that right, Natsume." Mr. Narumi answered with a smile.

Before Natsume could even respond, Mikan stirred beside him.

"Natsume, what's wrong?" She asked. _'With those sleepy eyes and annoyingly cute face. Aargh! What am I thinking!'_

Natsume blushed and the group watching them snickered.

"Natsume, are you feeling okay? You look quite feverish." She started reaching for natsume's forehead when he jumped (like a Ninja) for the door and went out of sight.

Laughter errupted.

---------------------end of flashback---------------------------------

And thus the commotion.

Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Poor innocent trees. They had to take the blame for an act they didn't commit.

**At the conference room...**

"Waah! Ban, I want to do something! I'm the only one who did something the least except for Tsubasa who was left to head the Special Ability Types on their project and he still does something there! Waah!" Ginji was whining around Ban in chibi form.

"Mr. Ginji, we're not yet finished. For the next step, you'll do a very important role." Hotaru said callously.

Instead of calming him, he just got overexcited; thus, circling the table with more energy than before (if that was even possible), still in chibi form. "Really! Really! So what am I supposed to do? What? What?"

After a minute of suppressing his temper, Ban caught Ginji and seated him beside him. The others sat as well.

"So here's the plan," Hotaru started.

**Let's see what mikan is doing...**

"Hmm. Where could Natsume be?" Mikan wondered. "There must be something wrong with him. I mean, I was just asking if he was okay, and then he took flight? He looked quite feverish, he might need medical attention like before. I've got to find him." She fanned herself. "I'm feeling hot too. Maybe I'm also feverish." She touched her brow but felt no fever. She then looked at her left side where most of the heat was condensed.

**Back to Natsume...**

_'How could I be so stupid?!'_ he saw the face of Ginji and hurled a flame towards it.

_'I should have avoided looking at those eyes!'_ The face of Ban appeared. Poor tree.

_'I should have known that this was all a plan!'_ Hotaru's face came into view. Swish!

_'I should have declined the invitation. But then, if I did, that guy...'_ He remembered the grinning face of Tsubasa and threw another flame to the nearest tree.

_'... would have been with her.'_ He then saw an image of Mikan at his right, full body, looking somewhere. Then the image faced him, smiled and said, "Natsume, there you are!"

_'Hmm. That drink they gave me must have side effects.'_ He hurled a big flame towards her.

He waited for the image to disappear but it didn't. He looked at the face and saw confusion.

He realized.

He ran towards her and pushed Mikan and himself out of the way just in time before the flame hit a tree inches from them. "Baka! Why didn't you avoid the flame! You could have gotten hurt!" Natsume scolded.

Mikan didn't answer, instead she blushed. Natsume was about to scold again when he noticed their position.

It was like their first encounter. She was lying on her back, while Natsume was above her on all fours. Her legs were trapped between Natsume's knees.

Immediately, Natsume stood up and turned his back. When he heard that Mikan had stood up, he again faced and confronted her. "So why didn't you avoid that flame, little girl? Or maybe, you're so stupid you didn't know what it was."

"I'm not a little girl anymore! And excuse me, I'm not stupid, I could have handled that flame myself if you hadn't suddenly pushed me!" She retorted. "Hey wait! I'm the one who's supposed to be confronting here Why did you hurl that flame at me anyway?" She confronted.

"Well, I thought you were a lion," before Mikan could butt in, he changed the topic,"Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, I came here because I was worried that **someone** might be feeling sick." She explained, emphasizing the word **someone**.

"I'm not feverish little girl, just go back." Natsume said remembering the earlier situation.

"But Natsume-"

"Just go home and rest." he turned his back on Mikan, put his hands in his side pockets and started to walk. He peeked through the corner of his eyes to see if Mikan moved.

"But Natsume-"

Natsume stopped and faced her again. "Listen, little girl, this is not a safe place, so just go home."

"But Natsume-"

"What part can you not understand?!" he looked at her eyes only to find out she was not looking directly at him but at what was behind him. Plus, her eyes looked fearful. He then looked to where she was looking and saw...

_Grrr..._

It was a lion.

_'Unbelievable. First, the evil eye. Then Mikan. And then this? I was only joking when I said I thought I saw a lion. Could this day get any worse?'_

The sky darkened and thunder rolled.

_'Looks like it could.'_

It started to rain.

The lion roared.

Natsume spoke to Mikan as softly as possible. "Listen Mikan, the moment I say run, you run. I will distract the lion."

"But Natsume-"

"Just listen to me! Run!" he ordered.

The moment Mikan ran, Natsume threw fire in front of the lion. Surprisingly, instead of the lion backing away, it jumped over and followed Mikan. Natsume cursed and followed both the ninja way.

**Following Mikan...**

Mikan ran as fast as she could. _'That Natsume! I should give him a piece of my mind once this is over. Chauvinist pig! Always feeling like he should protect me when I can protect myself!'_ She thought. She ran another kilometer before her legs gave up and her knees buckled. She panted. She then became concerned, _'Was he able to follow me?'_. She heard footsteps. "Natsu-" She stood up and turned around and saw not Natsume, but the lion.

"Easy there, Mr. lion," She backed away and the lion moved forward.

The lion posed, readying for a jump. The lion leaped but was stopped midair when a flame hit him. He backed away and ran. Natsume appeared in front of Mikan.

"Natsume!" Mikan hugged him from behind. "Thank God you arrived!" Natsume faced her and fainted. Mikan caught him in her arms. "Natsume!"

At the same time, lightning struck the trees surrounding them.The trees started to fall in their direction. Mikan, who was cradling Natsume, covered him using her body and braced for the impact. She waited...

Nothing happened. She looked above and saw that the apexes of the trees hindered each other from falling. The result was like a tent made of trees with the both of them trapped inside. She looked around to see if there was an opening. Luckily, there was. She was surprised at what she saw next. In front of the opening was a burning stick that resembled a torch. _'I can't believe our luck! Arigatou Kami-sama' _She prayed.

She placed Natsume carefully at a corner and went out to get the torch. She also collected dried leaves, those that were shaded by huge trees (those that were not struck by lighting). Using the dried leaves, Mikan made a mat for Natsume near the fire that she built to provide heat for both of them. She then removed his shirt and pants. (**He's still wearing shorts people:D)**

On her way to removing her skirt **(She's wearing cycling shorts :)**, she heard Natsume whimper something. "Mikan." She immediately came to his side. "Natsume? What's wrong?" Natsume was shivering and having a seizure. Mikan touched his forehead and felt a fever. "Natsume, I told you you were feverish! Why didn't you listen to me?" She scolded, but her voice betrayed her. She was suppressing tears from falling. "Wait a minute, okay?" Her voice was croaky. She fetched the bowl-like wood she got and filled it with rainwater. Heating it a little, she dipped her blouse into it, and in turn, squeezed the blouse and used it to clean his forehead and his body.

All throughout the rain, Mikan sat by Natsume's side and watched him. Whenever he shivered again, she would sponge bathe him carefully. After three hours, Natsume's fever finally lowered. Out of gratefulness, she cried. "Baka! Don't ever do this to me again, do you hear me? If you died, I would have died to!" She scolded playfully. "Because I... love you." She whispered.

"You do?"

Guess who said that you do! Anyways, I'm really sorry for the fickle thing and the late update. And I'm also sorry if the last scene was quite too fluffy. It was the only way I could think of to make Mikan confess. I hope you still like it! By the way, the reason why I insisted that they wore shorts other than their underwears is because I want this fic to stay K+ as possible. :D

Please read and review! Salamat ng marami! It's our first day as college students!Yey:D


End file.
